TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash The guys play the old game. You gotta tell the truth or pay the consequences.


Title: TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Starsky & Hutch

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES

"How much longer?" Starsky asked. "Not much. The turnoff is just ahead according to the map Dobey drew for us. Will you just relax. You're going to enjoy it, I promise you!" Hutch answered enthusias­tically, as he headed the car off the highway and down a winding dirt road that headed into the woods.

The road hadn't been driven on in some time and the twigs and branches littering it crunched under the unwelcome weight of the tires giving off an ominous sound in the otherwise still night. "I still say this is a dumb way to spend the weekend!" Starsky pouted. "Sitting up here in some run-down shack. You know I hate fishing!" "Come on, Starsk. Give it a chance. You don't have to fish. Just relax, sit back and enjoy the cool mountain air, the smell of the trees, the great outdoors!" Nothing could daunt Hutch's spirits. He was looking forward to this weekend away from the city, work, telephones, and all the pressures that went with being a cop on call at all hours. "That should be it up ahead," he said and pulled to a stop in front of an attractive rustic little cabin.

They climbed out of the car; Hutch eagerly, Starsky broodingly. "Looks like quite a shack!" Hutch offered as he put the key in the lock. The door opened to a comfortable looking room; huge fireplace at one end, small kitchen and dining area at the other end. Two doors led to a small bedroom, and a bathroom. The entire cabin inexpensively but comfortably furnished and decorated.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Hutch glowed proudly.

"Only one bed," Starsky commented. "Where you gonna sleep?" "We'll flip for the bed. Looser gets the couch. Tomorrow night we switch, OK?" He dug in his pants pocket for a coin. "OK," Starsky agreed pessimistically. "Heads."

"You get the bed tonight, I'll take the couch," Hutch said as he re­covered the coin Starsky had caught.

After a few trips back and forth they had all their belongings brought into the cabin and fixed a light meal. The meal over and dishes done, they went out on the front porch to sit.

"Now what do we do? Sit around and listen to the bugs?"

"Just sit down and relax," Hutch ordered as he claimed the only chair on the porch. "Doesn't the air smell great?"

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made. Just playing around.

-2­

Starsky seated himself on the steps and stared off into the distance. "It just smells like air to me." he continued his pout. "It reminds me of when I was a kid," Hutch reminisced. "I'd leave

my window open during the summertime and lay there at night and listen to the crickets chirping"

"You must have had a very dull childhood!" Starsky said sarcastically. Hutch refused to be annoyed. He sat blissfully silent, enjoying the evening.

Starsky realized he wasn't getting anywhere baiting Hutch and decided

to try another approach. But what ? How could he liven up what looked to him to be a deadly dull weekend ahead? Hmmmmm. "You ever play any games as a kid?" Starsky asked. "Sure!" Hutch quickly defended his childhood reputation. "I wasn't all that square!" "Ever play 'Truth or Consequences?" Starsky asked as he fingered a small twig he picked up from the steps. "Ahhh Sure I did. You ask some questions and if the person lies, or if you can catch him in a

lie, he has to pay the consequences. Right?" "Right." Starsky agreed, "Wanna play?"

"Truth or Consequences? Now?" Hutch laughed.

"We gotta do something. I get tired listening to bugs!"

"OK. Why not." Hutch agreed. "Now let's see. I get to ask you five questions and you have to tell the truth. Right?" "Not quite." Starsky answered and leaned his head back against the old wooden railing while a hundred unasked questions tried to organize themselves in his head. "It was my idea. I get to go first." "OK. So go ahead. Ask." Hutch agreed and leaned his chair back against the wall of the cabin. It groaned in protest against the abuse but held.

"First of all, you have to promise on your sacred oath that you'll tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Starsky warned. "Sacred oath?" Hutch laughed. "What is this, a trial or a game?" "Your sacred oath! I thought you said you played this game before!" "OK! OK! I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing

but the truth!" "On your sacred oath!" Starsky demanded. "On my sacred oath." Hutch repeated.

"Hmmmmm. Let's see," Starsky mumbled, and tried to think of a few harmless questions to ask first. "How old were you the first time you kissed a girl?"

Hutch laughed, "That's an easy one. I was ten and the girl lived across the street. She was this beautiful little blond But I guess you don't want the details."

"How old were you the first time you had sex with a girl?" came the second question.

Hutch grinned to himself. He was enjoying the harmless game that fit right in with his nostalgic mood. "I was fourteen. It was sort of a birthday present. The same little girl I was telling you about before only she wasn't so little anymore. She came over to the house on my birthday and my parents were away and ... I think you'd better ask your next question."

"When was the last time you had sex with a woman?" Starsky asked the question quickly before he lost his nerve. Hutch was silent then finally muttered, "WWwwhat?" Starsky repeated the question and kept his eyes glued to the small twig he was manipulating in his fingers. "What kind of a question is that?" Hutch asked, a little stunned. "It's a question you gotta answer. What kinda questions did you think I was gonna ask? What kind of mush you mix up for breakfast?" Hutch remained silent.

"You gotta answer. You promised!"

"OK! OK! I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Hutch wondered where this

game was leading but came up with no answers. "A few weeks ago, I guess." "You guess? You mean you don't know for sure? You gotta answer!" "So it was more than a few weeks ago. A couple months, I guess." "A couple? That's not an answer. Two months? Three months?" Starsky insisted on an answer.

"I guess it was closer to three," Hutch reluctantly admitted. He sat staring in the darkness at Starsky and tried to get some idea as to what was going on inside his head. It was too dark though. When he did catch a glimpse of Starsky's face, it was shadowed and revealed nothing.

"Why haven't you had sex with a woman in the last three months?" Starsky asked the well--thought-out question slowly.

"Aren't these questions a little personal?" Hutch asked helplessly.

"It's not your turn to ask questions yet. You gotta answer mine first." "I guess because the opportunity just didn't present itself." Hutch hoped the lame answer would suffice. No such luck: "Come on, Hutch! I know better than that. There's been plenty of opportunities."

Hutch thought for a moment before answering. Why hadn't he had sex in the last few months? There just hadn9t been anyone he wanted to have sex with. "There just hasn't been anyone who really turned me on."

They sat in silence while Starsky formulated his next question. "Have you ever been turned on by another guy?"

NO!" Hutch answered quickly.

"Think you could be?"

That's six!" Hutch leaned his chair back down on the floor with a loud bang.

Starsky jumped "HUH?"

"That's six! You only get five questions! It's my turn now!" Starsky returned his gaze to the depths of the woods and wondered if this game was such a hot idea after all.

"OK. Shoot."

"Why did you want to play this game?" Hutch asked.

"There were some questions I wanted to ask you." Starsky answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't answer them"

"OK." Hutch accepted that. He wouldn't have answered those questions if he had been able to get out of it in any way. But now he was stuck in the middle of this dumb game. He'd make Starsky pay! "So now

I get to ask you five questions and you have to answer them truthfully." "Three."

"What do you mean three? You got to ask me five, I get to ask you five!''

"You've already asked two." Starsky reminded him smugly. "That's not fair!"

"You wanna debate? Or you wanna ask your questions?"

"OK! OK!" Hutch fumed. He thought a while trying to think of some embarrassing questions to ask Starsky. He decided to use Starsky's own questions on him.

"When was the last time you had sex with a woman?"

"Three months and four days ago." Starsky snapped out the answer. "The same night you were out with Sally Ames."

Hutch gulped at the recollection. They had had a fight that night.

He and Starsky had planned on going to a ball game when Sally had

shown up unexpectedly at his door. He put Starsky off and spent the night with Sally. He remembered feeling guilty at the time and the feeling returned to haunt him again.

"Why haven't you had sex in the last three months?" Hutch asked and decided he didn't like this game much anymore.

"Because I haven't wanted to!" Starsky's answer was definite and Hutch didn't press him on it.

One question to go, and there were two he wanted to ask. How could he put them both into one question?

"Have you ever thought about having sex with me?" he finally asked, stunned that that incredible question came from his lips. "Yes!" Starsky answered firmly. "That's five. My turn again."

"Why don't you at least turn around so I can see you?" Hutch asked, a little numbed by it all.

"That's a question. It's not your turn."

"It's not a question! It's a request."

Starsky turned around and faced him, but the face was still in shadows and impossible to read.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with another guy?" Starsky started the questioning. He had the advantage over Hutch. The moon was low in the evening sky and shed just enough light through the trees to show Hutch's frown.

"NO!" Hutch answered with an unpleasant mixture of discomfort and anger.

"Come on now, Hutch. Never? Not even as a kid? You swore you'd answer truthfully!"

"OK! OK! So I maybe thought about it! So what?" Hutch challenged. "Ever think about having sex with me?" Starsky asked the question so quietly, Hutch wasn't sure he even heard it. He strained his eyes in the darkness trying to see into Starsky's eyes. It was no use. He was keeping them averted.

"Yes," he answered as silently as the question had been answered. Starsky's eyes shot to Hutch's but could see nothing in them but blue ice, and a stern expression he wasn't sure he had ever seen before.

"How come you never said nothing?"

"It's not exactly the sort of thing you discuss over a cup of coffee!" Starsky accepted that, though he didn't quite understand it. The game

was getting out of hand and he didn't like the look on Hutch's face.

He thought carefully before he asked his next question. Hutch sat waiting suspiciously and wondered what Starsky would come up with next. "Think you could be turned on by a guy?" Starsky glanced again out into the night; no longer able to stand the look in Hutch's face. "I honestly don't know," Hutch answered seriously. Starsky glanced back at him quickly; surprised that he had answered the question so easily.

"Think I could turn you on?" He asked the question he had been wanting the answer to for months now.

"I don't know." Hutch answered, his expression softened a little.

How could he be angry with Starsky? No way! He was just like a little kid and he just meant too damn much to him.

"The games over. What do you say we go inside and get a beer?" Hutch stood and reached a hand to help Starsky up. They went inside and Starsky slumped down in the easy chair. Hutch tossed him a can of beer from the refrigerator and opened one for himself. "You know something? You're not much of a detective! I lied to you

and you didn't even catch me!" Hutch teased as he sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"You lied to me?" Starsky jumped up. "You broke your sacred oath? How could you?" He paced back and forth and preached indignantly. "You swore to tell the truth and you LIED?"

"So what are you gonna do? Sue me?" Hutch grinned and took a long cool drink from the can.

"Sue you! Hell no, I ain't gonna sue you: but you're sure as hell gonna pay the consequences!" He paced the floor and rubbed his jaw with a far away look in his eyes. "Now let me see ..." "Now wait a minute, buddy! The game is over. Remember?" "Not till you pay the consequences. You promised!"

"That was if you caught me. And you didn't catch me. I confessed.." "You still gotta pay! You swore on your sacred oath! If you don't pay your sacred oath will never be worth anything again!"

"OK! OK! I'll pay. I don't want you pouting all weekend! What do

you want me to do? Stand on my head for five minutes? Hold my breath?" Starsky was lost in thought for several moments before he answered.

"You have to do everything I tell you to do for the next hour. Agreed?" "Agreed!" Hutch grinned and agreed reluctantly. "What do you want me to do? Rub your back? Get you another beer? What?" "Take your shoes off," Starsky stopped pacing and faced Hutch. "What?"

"You heard me. Take off your shoes."

Hutch sat his beer can down on the table and removed his shoes. "What do you have some sort of foot fetish or something?" "Socks too." Starsky ordered and Hutch obeyed.

"What exactly do you have in mind for my consequence?" Hutch asked meekly.

"Just do exactly as I say for the next hour, then we can go back out­side and listen to the bugs if you want to."

"Crickets."

"Huh?"

"Crickets. They're crickets, Starsk. Not bugs

"They're all bugs to me. I see em, I step on em. Period! Now how about a little walk?"

"Walk? With no shoes on?"

"Were not going outside. Come on." Starsky started towards the bed­room door. He walked through the doorway and motioned for Hutch to follow.

"Lay down," Starsky ordered.

Hutch stopped at the foot of the bed. "Starsk..." "Lay down," Starsky repeated.

Hutch walked around to the side of the bed, gave one last appealing look at Starsky, and laid down on the bed. Starsky sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. He stretched out on his side and scooted over next to Hutch.

"What next?" Hutch grinned, confident now that Starsky was bluffing.

"I'11 have to think about it. I'm new at this too, you know." Starsky slid his hand over the red flowered shirt and came to rest on the top button. It slipped easily through the hole and he moved to the next. He continued until all the buttons were unbuttoned and folded back both sides of the shirt, exposing Hutch's chest. He ran his finger tips over the tanned flesh and nuzzled his face against Hutch's neck.

Hutch shuddered nervously and wondered just how far Starsky was going to take this. Starsky wondered himself exactly how far he dared go. He decided to find out. He unfastened the buckle on Hutch's belt and lowered the zipper.

"Starsk ..." Hutch began to squirm. Surely this was as far as he would go!

Starsky leaned over him and began rubbing the side of his face against Hutch's smooth chest, now and then leaving a kiss here and there. He sat up long enough to use both hands to pull Hutch's jeans down and off and dropped them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Hutch froze! He felt he should say or do something but his mind just wouldn't work well enough to help him think. Any minute now Starsky would jump up, grin, and shout something silly like, "I really had you going there, didn't I?"

But the moments passed and Starsky didn't jump up. In fact he continued to make little cris-crossing trails of kisses across Hutch's chest and down his stomach.

"He'll stop any minute now." Hutch told himself. His breath was coming faster now and he wondered when the cool of the evening had turned to heat.

Starsky's next move caught him completely unaware. He moved up to

nuzzle Hutch's neck again and with one swift movement had his shorts off and dropped out of reach over the side of the bed.

"Starsk!" Hutch called out shocked and tried to sit up. Starsky stopped him by pulling the red shirt down and off his arms and pushed him back down on the bed. The shirt went over the side with the rest of the clothing. Starsky lowered himself slowly down over him.

The world closed in on him then. He was no longer capable of thought or movement; only sensation. Heat – unbearable heat; making his breaths come in short gasps. This wasn't happening; it couldn't be!

Starsky's touch was like fire, spreading all over his body like liquid flame. Finger tips, lips, tongue, all creating the same affect.

It was over with before Hutch was even aware it was happening.

Starsky snuggled down beside him and rested his head on Hutch's damp

Shoulder. The only sound in the room came from the curtains fluttering

At the window as the evening breeze once again cooled the room.

at the window as the evening breeze once again cooled the room.

"You mad at me?" Starsky asked meekly. The words roused Hutch from his world of sensations. He released his hold on the old fashioned iron bedstead. His fingers were stiff and his shoulders ached as he lowered his arms and caressed the back of Starsky's head. "Yes," he answered.

"You're mad at me?" Starsky propped himself up on one elbow and looked innocently at Hutch.

His breath was coming in deep even breaths now, but still a little

faster than normal. His damp blond hair framed his face in uneven wisps; his blue eyes closed peacefully; his lips parted slightly to assist his breathing.

He turned his head and opened his eyes; his mouth curving into a gentle smile. "How come you never suggested this game before?" Starsky grinned, relieved, and snuggled back into Hutch's arms. "One thing's sure. I'm gonna suggest it a lot from now on!" "We haven't finished this game yet." Hutch reminded him. "Huh?" Starsky raised up, puzzled.

"Your hour's not up yet. Anything else you want?" Hutch asked and trailed his fingers up Starsky's bare back and slipped into the dark curly hair.

"I could probably think up a thing or two," Starsky answered in his best John Wayne voice.

"All right you guys! Where's the key? You better not have left a mess up there or my wife'll kill me!" Captain Dobey accosted them Monday morning as soon as they stepped into the office. "Easy now, Cap'n" Hutch said and dropped the keys into Dobey's out stretched hand. "The place is spic and span. Probably cleaner than it was when we got there."

"You didn't break nothing, did you? What's Starsky looking so smug about? I thought he hated the country? So help me if you broke any of my furniture, you'll have to pay the consequences!" Dobey shook his finger in Hutch's face and never did figure out why Starsky fell out of his chair and Hutch melted against the wall laughing.

THE END

Disclaimer: Not mine

Title: TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES Fandom: STARSKY AND HUTCH

Author: Rated: NC – 17 Slash


End file.
